You're Ludwig
by Rainbow12567
Summary: Just drabbles of Little Germany and Big Brother Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia walked alone. Austria had Hungary to get rid of him and now he's alone. Sure, he liked being alone but at times he'll look at Austria and Italy, England and America or France and Canada, he will be jealous. It was October and he enjoyed the whispers of the cold wind until he heard a scream. The scream was short and sudden and followed by a bump. Prussia ran up the hill to find a little blond boy, who resembled Germania to a scary point.

"Hey kid."- The little boy looked up- " Where are you from?" " I don't know. I was walking with a man with long, blond hair and blue eyes. He told me to stay here and wait for a "nation" to come."

Prussia sighed, typical Germania. Well he must trust them enough to leave the newest sibling here.

"My name is Gilbert. I'm your big brother. What's your name?" - The child looked confused. " Apparently not." Prussia picked up his little brother and began walking back home. He looked at the youngling who was playing with Gilbird. The boy appeared timid, wonder how he will react to the rest of the brothers... and Austria. He'll probably introduce him to Denmark to whom he was closer. Prussia began to think names for the little boy. Maybe Björn? No, Austria mentioned something about naming a new little brother Björn.

Then it hit him. Ludwig. In honor of Germania who was a famous warrior. Ludwig A. Beilschmidt.

"Big brother..." Ludwig tugged on Gilbert's hair. " What's my name?" Gilbert looked Ludwig straight into the eyes and smiled:

"You're Ludwig."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ludwig, wake up." Prussia shook Ludwig awake." It's time to go."  
"To the big Swiss house?"  
"No. Not this time. If anything, Austria's house is bigger. So is the house of the Germany regions." "Who's Austria?"  
"Remember the snob that you and I deliberately avoided last month? That's him. I think you'll like France better." Prussia sighed. "We're going to Norway's house."  
Prussia tried to get the boy dressed appropriately; but the dogs and Gilbird were getting in the way of that. In the end Ludwig wore a plain, white shirt and old, black pants. It didn't occur to Gilbert until they left that Ludwig may have gotten the animals to taint the new clothes so he wouldn't have to wear them. The older brother was pestered with an endless stream of questions from the younger brother. Ludwig is truly a bright child. Although his curiosity did often get him into trouble.  
"Big brother, who is that?" The child pointed his finger at Russia. "He's from the east, right?"  
Prussia panicked at the sight of the tall, Russian man in the distance. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and ran the other way. They ran until they finally reached Norway's house. Poor Ludwig who wasn't physically ready for this kind of pressure on his body was practically dying.  
"BIG BROTHER." Ludwig looked up. "What was that for?"  
" That man was Russia, or in his native tongue: Россия. He is the largest country in the world and most people fear him. I, personally am not fond of him. I lost **4 **eyelashes because of him. But maybe you can befriend him. Just be careful. Very careful." Prussia turned his head at the door of Norway's house. "Let's go."  
When they entered the house, all of the Nordics were there. It was rather awkward because everyone (except Norway) did not expect each other. Ludwig wasn't used to a large amount of people in the same room. Even back home when they had guests over he hid in his room so much that Prussia calls it his "nest". Ludwig hid behind Prussia while staring at everyone (except Denmark; he met him soon after being found by his brother.) cautiously.  
"Norway. I thought they won't be here." Prussia said in a low voice.  
"Iceland's a backstabber." Norway replied coldly. Looking at the terrified child behind Prussia he softened his voice and said "What's your name child?"  
Not everyone found it hard to see why Ludwig replied so quietly. He was most likely horrified by the huge rifle near Finland. But then he saw Denmark's axe and attempted to pick it up. Prussia kept telling him that an axe wasn't a toy but Denmark was more than happy to teach the young child the art of battle axes.  
"So Ludwig's his name…" Iceland whispered with a raspy voice.  
"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
" Gilbert." Norway said. "He reminds me of Iceland. You think I can stay over at your house? I would like to get to know him better."  
"Sure. I don't see why not. It's good for him to meet new people."


End file.
